La última Navidad
by Llara-y74
Summary: Era la última Navidad en Lakewood, mañana sería un nuevo día... pero esa noche iba ser muy larga y triste para Candy llena de recuerdos del pasado que se vienen a despedir de ella para siempre. Relato escrito para C.A.H.A en el "Gothic Christmas 2011"


"**LA ÚLTIMA NAVIDAD"**

**Gothic Christmas 2011****  
****C.A.H.A**

Poco faltaba para las diez de la noche. Los invitados en breve irían llegando para la cena. Poso con delicadeza el libro de duras tapas de cuero sobre la mesilla de noche de la habitación principal de la mansión. Ya no se acordaba de la cantidad de veces que había comenzado a leer alguno de los libros de Shakespeare de la biblioteca y había fracasado en el intento. Candy suspiro profundamente, se acerco a la ventana y aparto la cortina para poder vislumbrar el jardín.

Fuera la oscuridad era absoluta y los copos de nieve caían sin cesar. El que era en primavera el mas bello jardín de rosas aquella noche parecía el lugar mas triste y solitario del mundo por la oscuridad que reinaba fuera. Casi parecía querer despedirse de ella… Candy sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Aquella sería su última Navidad en Lakewood. Al día siguiente cruzarían el mar, muy lejos del allí, sabía que allí en el país de su amado, en su nueva casa junto al río Avon iban a ser muy felices lejos de todos los tristes recuerdos que le evocaba Lakewood pero aun así…

Se alejo de la ventana y se aproximo a coger de nuevo el libro para bajarlo y llevarlo a la estantería de la biblioteca. No quería que cuando se empacaran las cosas para la mudanza el libro se extraviara. Salio del cuarto y se disponía a bajar las escaleras para ir a la planta baja. Cuando sintió una voz que le resultó familiar llamándola. Sonaba muy lejana y casi inaudible. Candy se detuvo allí en la escalinata sin decidirse a bajar. Alzó sus ojos hacia lo alto de la escalinata. Hacia la tercera planta. La voz provenía de allí…

_-Candy…Candy…_

Casi sin pensárselo como hipnotizada subió las escaleras hasta la tercera planta. Se detuvo por un momento en el alto de las escaleras divisando el oscuro pasillo y al final pudo ver la puerta del cuarto del fondo. Allí estaba. Candy dudaba de ir hacia allí cuando entonces volvió a oír su nombre.

_-Candy…Candy…_

Sin casi darse cuenta recorrió aquel largo y oscuro pasillo de la mansión sin apenas mirar las esculturas de cera que flanqueaban el pasillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando estuvo delante de la ella poso su mano ante la manilla para abrirla, pero las dudas de que era lo que estaba haciendo allí, en aquel lugar tan sombrío la hicieron desistir de abrirla y entrar. Candy se volteó para irse cuando sintió que la puerta se abría.

Candy sintió como una fuerza extraña la inducía a entrar en el cuarto. Cuando entró la puerta se volvía a cerrar muy suavemente tras ella sin darse cuenta de ello.

- Esta todo tan oscuro…- pensó Candy algo asustada.

Camino por la habitación, todo estaba tan polvoriento y lleno de viejos muebles y objetos como en aquella otra ocasión. La muñeca rota que recordaba seguía allí en el suelo tendida.

_-Tengo miedo-_ pensó Candy a la vez que se giraba decidida para marcharse de aquella habitación, cuando el viento abrió de repente el gran ventanal del cuarto y entonces vio el reloj de la Torre Sur. Sin poder evitarlo recordó las palabras de sus primos en aquel lejano día en el tiempo _"…cuando el reloj de la Torre Sur marca las diez… las diez…"_- Candy huyó asustada y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, la cual encontró cerrada mientras la campana del reloj daba la hora. Las diez…

-¡Ábranme, ábranme!. ¡Quiero salir de aquí!- Grito Candy mientras golpeaba con sus puños la puerta y lograba al fin poderla abrir.

Candy salió del cuarto, cerro la puerta tras de si y quedo arrimada contra la puerta recobrando el aliento. Ya se disponía a recorrer el pasillo hacia las escaleras para descender cuando vió como una extraña sombra se movía entre las estatuas de cera del pasillo.

_-¡Hay alguien en el pasillo…!-_ pensó horrorizada Candy mientras se acuclillaba al lado de la puerta tapándose la cara.

-¿Candy que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido Albert mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo y Candy lo miraba sorprendida con los ojos casi estrellados por las lagrimas.

-Albert… - y se arrojo a sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- pregunto sorprendido Albert al ver los hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda casi llorosos con lagrimas contenidas.

- Yo lo vi… ¡Vi al fantasma!- explico asustada Candy.

-Pequeña ya te conté, que aquella vez cuando tú siendo casi una adolescente, viniste a la fiesta de los Andrew con los Legan, yo era el que rondaba estas estancias- le explicó pacientemente Albert sin comprender nada de lo que Candy le decía.

- Pero Albert… yo oí como me llamaba…

- ¿Candy que llevas en las manos?- Volvió a preguntar Albert curioso mientras miraba el libro que Candy portaba entre sus manos y que ella le mostraba.

–"_Hamlet", ahora lo entiendo-_ pensó sonriendo Albert mientras cogía con sus manos la cara de Candy. - Toma un beso amuleto contra los malos espíritus- dijo Albert mirando con infinita ternura a la niña de sus ojos y depositando sobre su frente un dulce beso.

-Albert…- susurro Candy perdiéndose en aquella mirada azul tan hermosa como la mañana recién nacida.

-Vamos señora Andrew bajemos a recibir a nuestros invitados para la cena de Navidad- dijo Albert mientras levantaba en volandas a Candy recorriendo el oscuro pasillo y encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

-Mi príncipe… mi rosa elegida**… **mi amor… - le susurro Candy al oído mientras se aferraba al cuello de Albert.

Entonces fue en ese momento cuando ya se disponían a bajar las escaleras cuando Candy miro por encima del hombro de Albert y vio una extraña figura moverse tras ellos y alejarse. Una figura que reconoció enseguida. Era él… Anthony. Irradiaba una hermosa tenue luz blanca y caminaba en dirección a la puerta de la habitación del fondo. Con una triste sonrisa sacudía su mano despidiéndose para siempre de ella.

**Nota del autor**: Este relato fue publicado aqui por mi parte con anterioridad con el nick de Llara-y.


End file.
